Setapak Takdir
by Park Beichan
Summary: "Aku..aku tak ingin melakukan ini, Lu," —Baekhyun "Semoga kau bahagia dengan semua ini, nona."—Someone. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya. Apakah semua terlambat untuk melangkah mundur? Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan? Ku harap aku dapat menghentikan semua ini. Chanbaek. GS


**SETAPAK TAKDIR**

 **Chanbaek**

 **GS!**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku..aku tak ingin melakukan ini, Lu,"** **—Baekhyun || "** **Semoga kau bahagia dengan semua ini, nona**. **"—** _ **Someone.**_ **Seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya. Apakah semua terlambat untuk melangkah mundur? Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan? Ku harap aku dapat menghentikan semua ini.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :**

 _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb yang TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU AIR MATA SURGA—DEWI SANDRA.**_ _ **Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan. (Jika pernah membaca cerita yang sama di suatu bentuk buku dengan cast Samuel dan Rachel. Itu milikku hahaha)**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

Langit gelap menyelimuti bumi begitu pekat. Kilau bintang seakan tertelan dalam selimut kesengsaraan. Rombongan awan telah meneteskan airmata dengan begitu lebat, berharap mampu menghapuskan toreh lara yang telah tersemat. Rintik hujan menghias dalam keheningan malam, berpadu dalam satu alunan penyayat jiwa. Terpaan angin yang menghembus kalbu menyapu menambah kesengsaraan malam.

Aku terdiam, aku termenung, dan aku tenggelam dalam selimut duka yang mendalam. Rintihan hati ini menangis pilu dalam gejolak jiwa. Sesak, perih, pedih yang ku rasa. Ku tepuk dada kiri ku yang telah terluluh lantahkan dengan brutal. Sakit, sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Aku terpaku dalam keheningan malam bercampur suara tetesan hujan dalam gelap. Kudongakkan kepalaku berharap tetes-tetes hujan mampu membasuh penat dan beban yang ku tanggung bersama aliran yang ia ciptakan. Ku tutup kedua mataku tuk lebih meresapi tetesan hujan saat mengenai kulitku. Dingin, sungguh tubuh ini meronta untuk meminta suatu kehangatan. Tapi apa daya, raga ini tetap membisu dalam keheningan seolah waktu menghentikannya.

Sungguh, aku berharap kepedihan yang ku rasakan akan segera berakhir. Aku berharap akan melangkah dengan tapak tenang yang ku dambakan. Aku berharap akan ada titik penyelesaian yang mampu membuat ku terlepas dari masalah pelik ini.

Kecipak langkah beradu dengan genangan air terdengar begitu nyaring, "Baek." Suara nyaring menggema memanggil namaku.

"Baekhyun." Suara itu semakin mendekat kearahku. Namun, aku tetap tak bergeming dari tempat ku berdiri. Bibirku mengatup. Lidahku kelu hanya untuk melontarkan balasan. Telingaku merintih ketika alunan panggilan itu semakin mendekat. Sungguh, aku berharap pendengaranku seketika menuli.

Aku ingin berteriak dan berlari dari kenyataan yang tak ku inginkan ini. Aku ingin tenggelam, menghilang bagai asap. Namun, aku tau jika keinginan konyol itu tak akan tercapai. Bibirku tertawa kering ketika gemuruh perih dalam hati semakin melingkup hingga meneteskan darah tak kasat mata. Apakah kalian tak mampu merasakan rasa sakit nan sesak yang tengah menggerogotiku saat ini? Sungguh, jika aku memiliki pilihan lain, aku akan benar-benar pergi dan bertindak egois, "Tuhan, aku berharap waktu berhenti," bisikku melantun pedih.

Tap tap tap

Guyuran hujan tak lagi ku rasakan, "Baek." Namun, tergantikan dengan tepukan pelan di pundak kiriku, "Kapten telah memanggil." Aku tau saat ini akan tiba. Aku mengerti aku tak dapat lagi mengelak dari beban tugas yang ku tanggung. Namun, semua ini tidaklah semudah yang kalian bayangkan.

"Ayolah, apakah kau ingin terkena amukan kapten, huh?" Aku menatap sosok yang saat ini tengah memayungiku dengan payung hitam. Aku mendesah berat mendengar itu. "Haruskah sekarang, Lu?" Sosok itu mengangguk mantab, "Saat inilah yang telah dinanti Kapten sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Itupun berkat dirimu, Baek." Aku meringis perih mendengar penuturan Luhan, ku tundukkan kepalaku hanya untuk sekedar menutupi linangan airmata yang kembali mengalir dikedua pipiku

"Aku..aku tak ingin melakukan ini, Lu," gumamku tanpa sadar

"Kau mengatakan apa, Baek? Aku tak mendengarmu."

Aku tersentak, "A..ayo kita temui kapten."

Luhan mengangguk mendengar ucapanku tanpa menaruh curiga, "Tunggu, kau akan menemui kapten dengan pakaian basah seperti ini?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk menuruti ucapanku. Dengan berat, ku langkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki ruangan kapten—pemimpin divisi kriminal dalam bidang penyelidikan mafia gelap.

Ku memasuki ruangan kapten, tanpa ku sadari telah berulang kali ku hembuskan helaan napas gusar. Ku bungkukkan badanku sebagai bentuk formalitas.

"Apakah aku menyuruhmu menghadap dengan pakaian yang tak sopan seperti itu?" kedua alis kapten menukik tajam. Aku tau, dia sangat marah saat ini. namun, apa peduliku?

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan kapten, aku mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara "Markas yang selama ini kami laporkan kepada anda merupakan markas besar Shadow. Kami telah melakukan penyelidikan, anggota kami yang telah menyelinap menjadi salah satu anggota mereka tanpa dicurigai." Dalam hitungan detik, mata kapten membulat dengan senyum merekah dan tak lupa seringai tajam yang ia tunjukkan. Sungguh, ingin sekali aku menghentikan raut kegembiraan itu.

"Juon. Aku tau anak itu akan melakukan tugas yang baik. Kau membawa bukti valid?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tanpa ku sadari, tanganku gemetar ketika menyerahkan beberapa barang bukti seperti foto, alat penyadap, dan hasil rekaman audio visual dari markas shadow dan pergerakan anggotanya.

Melihat barang-barang yang ku serahkan membuat kedua manik sang kapten berbinar senang. Dengan gerakan sigap barang bukti tersebut telah beralih tangan. Dengan teliti dan perlahan, kapten mengamati barang bukti tersebut. Tak diragukan lagi jika aura kemenangan telah menguar dari dalam diri kapten, "Bagus, kerja kalian sangat patut untuk mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan. Tak sia-sia pengejaran yang ku lakukan selama 7 tahun ini." Mendengar itu aku hanya mampu tersenyum simpul

Entah tersenyum karena lega

Tersenyum karena bangga

Atau tersenyum karena menutupi kepiluan hati

 _Akankah berakhir seperti ini? Akankah harapan yang selama ini ku impikan musnah dalam sekejap? Sungguh, aku tak berharap semua menjadi rumit seperti ini._

"Persiapkan pasukan kita, kita akan menyergap markas ini tepat pukul 01 dinihari." mendengar perintah itu aku hanya mampu mengangguk. Tak ku hiraukan lagi jeritan hatiku yang meraung, merintih, dan terkapar bersimbah darah.

Tak ku pedulikan lagi denyutan perih yang semakin membuatku pening

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan kapten.

Tubuhku oleng seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dengan sigap Luhan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi ku dan bergeser ke leherku, "Astaga. Panas sekali." Luhan memekik tanpa sadar

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng, ia menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kami, "Seharusnya kau lekas berganti pakaian. Kau pasti sakit karena terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan. Buat apa kau mengguyur diri di bawah hujan seperti tadi, heh?"

Mendengar omelan Luhan membuatku tersenyum, omelan-omelan kecil namun sirat kekhawatiran milik seseorang tiba-tiba menyerang memoriku saat ini. Tanpa ku inginkan, hatiku bergemuruh hebat.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Luhan menyodorkan baju untukku. Ku gumamkan ucapan terimakasih setelah mendapatkan setelan baju dari Luhan

"Aku akan meminta tolong Kyungsoo untuk membuatkanmu bubur. Istirahatkan badanmu itu, Baek."

Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Persiapkan anggota terbaik kita, Lu. Operasi akan dimulai pukul 1 dini hari"

Luhan membulatkan mata mendengar ucapanku, "Apakah ini tak terlalu terburu-buru, Baek? Bahkan kau saat ini sedang sakit."

Aku menggeleng dan menampilkan senyum simpul untuk menutupi kehancuran jiwa dan ragaku saat ini, "Tidak, kapten telah menunggu kesempatan ini selama 7 tahun."

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau benar, jika tak ada dirimu yang masuk dalam divisi kita. Kapten tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini. bahkan kita semua tau jika boss shadow kali ini sangat kejam dan tak terkalahkan."

"Kuharap dia benar-benar kejam dan tak terkalahkan." Gumamku.

Luhan menatapku, "Kau tau, Baek. Aku sempat mendengar jika titik lemah boss shadow ini adalah seseorang yang ia cintai." Luhan terkekeh, "Lucu juga, ternyata tak hanya di novel romansa saja seorang pria kejam akan tetap tunduk pada seseorang yang dicintai."

Aku terdiam

"Bahkan, aku mendengar jika wanita yang boss shadow cintai itu mengkhianatinya."

Aku terkekeh mendengar cerita Luhan, "Siapa yang menceritakan novel picisan itu kepadamu, Lu?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan ikut terkekeh, "Juon."

Juon—lelaki tinggi yang telah dipercaya untuk yang menyamar menjadi anggota shadow

"Sudahlah, mungkin jika cerita Juon benar. Wanita itu memiliki alasan tertentu memilih untuk mengkhianati boss Shadow." Ku tepuk pundak Luhan untuk segera melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, seolah menipiskan harapan yang selama ini ku junjung tinggi.

Dalam sekejap anggota terbaik kami telah menyergap markas tersembunyi shadow, rumah megah penuh hiasan lampu dan penjagaan yang sangat ketat tak hanya berada di sebuah drama-drama picisan

Bagh bugh bagh,

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian kami melumpuhkan semua penjaga yang berada di sekitar rumah megah itu, dalam langkah yang pasti dengan pistol yang telah ku angkat untuk berjaga-jaga, ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah megah itu yang mana semua pasukan juga memasuki dengan jalan yang berbeda.

Sepi. Hening. Dan seakan tak berpenghuni

Aneh. Ini sangatlah aneh

Mengapa kami begitu mudah memasuki markas ini. mengapa penjaga yang berada di baris depan tak begitu kuat bahkan cenderung sangat lemah? Apakah ini strategi mereka? Apakah ini jebakan?

Entahlah

Ku edarkankan pandanganku untuk mengawasi setiap sisi rumah megah ini. Hatiku berdebar kencang ketika kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu, belum sampai lima langkah ku melangkah, "Wah, mengapa ada tamu malam-malam begini?" Suara serak khas seorang pria mampu membuat tubuhku menegang.

Tak terpungkiri jika saat ini aku sangatlah terkejut. Namun, dengan cepat ku netralisir raut mukaku dan mengontrol rasa terkejutku, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin mu."

"Apakah kau pemimpin pasukan ini?"

Ku gelengkan kepalaku, "Lalu mengapa bukan pemimpinmu saja yang bertemu dengan boss kami, nona?"

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengan pemimpinmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum peluru ini menembus kepalanya."

Sungguh, tanganku gemetar hebat. Kakiku melemas. Ingin sekali aku pergi dari tempat ini. Ingin sekali aku bersembunyi dalam dekapan hangat miliknya tanpa mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

"Lebih baik kau bersamaku, nona. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawa wanita cantik sepertimu"

"Lebih baik kau cepat membawaku kepada pemimpin mu, sebelum pelatuk ini menembus kepala bodoh mu itu." Kesedihan dan kegundahan semakin merayap di dalam diriku.

 _Tuhan.._

 _Mengapa harus seperti ini?_

Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Wow, santai nona." Ia tersenyum miring, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum miris seperti itu. Apakah ia meremehkan kemampuanku?

"Baiklah ikutlah denganku," Pria itu menuntunku setelah ia berkata—, "Hanya kau sendiri , nona. Tanpa teman cantikmu itu."

Aku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat Luhan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tunggu disini dan awasi keadaan disini, Lu?"

"Tapi, Baek"

Aku menatap kedua mata Luhan, aku berharap bahwa ia mengerti bahwa aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik.

"Baiklah." Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar, "Kau harus kembali dengan keadaan utuh." Mendengar persetujuan Luhan membuat ku tersenyum. Ku anggukan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan ucapannya.

Dalam langkah yang terasa memberat ketika melewati lorong-lorong asing di dalam bangunan ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk mengamati tempat dimana pria ini akan membawaku. Gelap. Sepi. Hening. Seakan tak pernah ada kehidupan disini.

Pria itu berhenti di depan pintu bercat hitam dengan garis merah yang menghiasinya, ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang menyayat, "Semoga kau bahagia dengan semua ini, nona." Jantungku seakan berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

Cklekk

Pintu bercat hitam itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan ketika pria itu mendorongnya dengan perlahan.

 _Aku membeku berdiri di atas duri yang bertebar_

 _Mulutku merintih tuk bergetir berkata lirih_

 _Mengharapkan kesungguhan dalam kepalsuan yang terpampang_

 _Apakah semua ini takdir?_

 _Apakah diriku terlalu berharap?_

 _Apakah ku pantas tuk bahagia?_

Langkah kakiku melambat, tubuhku lemas seakan tenagaku menguap tak tersisa. Debar jantungku semakin berdentum tak karuan ketika kedua mata ini melihat sosok tinggi betubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam yang sedang memunggungiku. Kemeja hitam membalut tubuh sempurnanya dengan apik membuat diriku takjub seperti biasa.

"Boss."

Aku melihat sosok itu mengangguk ketika pria yang tadi mengantarku memanggilnya. Dalam isyarat tangan yang sosok itu lakukan mampu membuat pria yang mengantarku membungkukkan badan dan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan hangat beraroma maskulin yang sangat amat ku rindukan.

"Apakah ini adalah akhir kita, Baekhyun? Apakah ini yang kau harapkan selama ini?" Sosok itu mulai berbicara dengan suara rendah yang selama ini selalu menghantarkanku ke dalam mimpi-mimpi indah

 _Adakah cinta yang sempurna?_

 _Apakah cinta sejati itu ada?_

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Kau membohongiku, Chanyeol. Kau membohongiku." Sentak ku

"Kau.. kau mengetahui jika selama ini aku mengincar Shadow. Kau menjadikanku sebagai alatmu, bukan? Kau menipuku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol—pria berkemeja hitam—memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ku uraikan, "Aku tak pernah membohongimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Pertama kali melihatmu aku telah mencintaimu. Aku berharap akan ada akhir bahagia." Chanyeol tertawa miris, "Namun, kenyataan pahit menghantamku ketika aku menyelidiki identitasmu, Baek. Aku telah jatuh pada pesonamu ketika aku baru mengetahui jika dirimu adalah musuh terbesarku. Wanita yang ku cintai adalah musuh terbesarku."

Aku tetap tak bergeming mendengar ucapannya, hatiku terlalu sakit. Harapan yang selama ini ku yakini akan berakhir bahagia bersamanya telah musnah menjadi abu.

 _Pantaskah aku marah terhadap takdir?_

 _Pantaskah aku mengeluh terhadap nasib?_

 _Pantaskah aku memberontak pada ketidakadilan ini?_

 _Sedangkan diriku hanyalah manusia_

 _Manusia_

"Mengapa kau tak pergi dariku ketika mengetahui identitasku, Chan. Mengapa kau membiarkanku menjadi titik lemahmu, Chan!"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat kearah ku. Dengan gerak reflek, kakiku melangkah mundur

"Kau kekuatanku, Baek."

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu, Chan?!"

"Mengapa kau membiarkanku mencintaimu jika pada akhirnya kau membiarkanku untuk membunuhmu?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak kalut

Tubuhku tersentak ketika kedua tangan hangat Chanyeol menangkap kedua lenganku yang bergetar hebat, "Karena aku mencintaimu, _love_. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

"Cukup." Bibirku merintih tuk memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengucapkan apapun yang semakin membuatku goyah

"Tatap mataku, _love_. Berjanjilah untuk bahagia setelah aku pergi"

Kepalaku menggeleng lemah, "Tidak! Jangan gila!" Alunan melodi penyayat hati semakin menusuk hati kami begitu dalam. Kebohongan yang semakin terlontar membuat dadaku sesak tak karuan. "Bawa aku pergi.. hiks.. Larilah bersamaku, Chan."

 _Demi kebahagiaanmu_

 _Demi senyum indahmu_

 _Sebelum ku melangkah pergi_

 _Ku ingin melihat kau bahagia_

Aku menangis terisak. Tak ingin sekalipun bayangan sosok tinggi yang ku cintai ini terbujur kaku bersimbah darah.

"Berbahagialah, _love_." Usapan lembut jemari Chanyeol menghapus linangan air mataku.

Grepp—Chanyeol menarikku dalam pelukan erat

Dorr—lesatan peluru dibalik celah lemari membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang hebat. Desisan kecil ia gumamkan

Prangg—kaca-kaca didalam ruangan pun terpecah

Dorrr

Dorr

Juon berdiri menatapku dengan sengit. Ia dan anggota yang lain keluar dari pintu yang secara diam-diam mereka buat di dalam ruangan Chanyeol

Kapten dan anggota yang lain pun berdiri tegap di dalam ruangan Chanyeol dengan pistol yang mengepulkan asap.

Darah merah menghias seluruh wajah dan tubuhku. Pikiran ku kosong, lutut ku melemas, degup jantung ku seakan melemah. Air mataku semakin deras ketika menatap mata Chanyeol yang semakin menyayu, peluru yang telah menembus jantung, tangan dan kakinya membuat tubuh tegap jenjang Chanyeol melemah. Chanyeol terjatuh. Ia terjatuh dalam kondisi memelukku erat

 _Kita tak senadi_

 _Kita tak bersatu di kehidupan ini_

 _Namun cinta kita_

 _Akan selalu hidup walau ragaku mati membeku_

"Apakah kau ingin menyusul kekasihmu itu, Byun?" Pertanyaan sengit kapten lontarkan hingga mampu membuatku tersadar

"C..chanyeol..." Ku tepuk pelan wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menampilkan kesakitan yang ketara, "C..Chanyeol? T-tidak, j-jangan, C..Chanyeol."

Tangan dingin Chanyeol mengusap air mataku. " _L..love_ , pergi—" Napas Chanyeol tersengal, "A..ku mencintaimu"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ku genggam tangan dingin Chanyeol yang masih setia berada di pipiku, "Chanyeol.. tidakk. Chanyeol"

"Kau mengkhianati kami, Byun." Ucapan dingin kembali menyapa telingaku. Namun entah mengapa aku tak memedulikannya.

"Kapten. Tidak. Baekhyun telah membantumu." Mengapa kau membantuku, Luhan? Biarkan aku menyusul Chanyeol. Biarkan kapten melepaskan pelurunya ke arahku

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Air mataku semakin luruh, "Jangan pegi. Jangan meninggalkanku." Bisikku tertahan

Senyum hangat menghias di wajah Chanyeol, ia menggeleng pelan, "A..aku tak akan pergi, _love_ "

" _Love"_ Panggilan lembut terlontar dari Chanyeol, _"Aku sangat mencintaimu_." bibirku semakin terisak.

Senyum indah terukir di wajah tampan Chanyeol, dengan perlahan mata bulat Chanyeol menutup secara perlahan. Melihat itu, "Jangan. Jangan meninggalkanku, Chanyeol. Ku mohon. Chanyeol."

"Tidak!"

Aku menangis histeris. Ku dekap erat tubuh tak bernyawanya, hatiku telah hilang, sebelah sayap ku telah musnah, cintaku telah bertabur hilang. Aku tak memiliki harapan lagi, karena cahaya ku telah pergi

Dorrr

Dorr

"Uhukk.."

Sakit. Perih.. Terbakar.

Chanyeoll

"Aku tak menerima pengkhiantan, Byun. Manusia hina. Susullah kekasihmu itu."

Dorr

Sekali lagi aku meraskan perih yang menyapa tubuhku.

"Chanyeol.."


End file.
